A bogie for supporting a carbody of a railcar and allowing the railcar to run along a rail is provided under a floor of the carbody. In the bogie, axle boxes each configured to accommodate a bearing for supporting a wheelset are supported by axle box suspensions so as to be displaceable relative to a bogie frame in an upper/lower direction. For example, PTL 1 proposes an axle box suspension, and a bogie frame includes a cross beam extending in a lateral direction and a pair of left and right side sills extending from both respective end portions of the cross beam in the front/rear direction. The axle box suspension includes axle springs constituted by coil springs each provided between the axle box and the side sill located above the axle box. PTL 2 proposes a bogie including a bogie frame from which side sills are omitted.